vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Y. V.
Summary Y.V. is the money-loving Gun God from Venus. He is energetic and powerful, making an appearance in Gun Godz and Nuclear Throne. Being completely impossible for the latter game's enemies to harm, he is the one character who cannot be killed while fighting. Y.V. is impulsive and focuses on offense above all else, gladly jumping into the fray for some fun. Immortal and ever searching for a trill, he will fight off hordes of brutal monsters for a casual game in a scenario that would leave all others desperately fighting for their lives. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Normal Weapons, High 8-C with Power Weapons, High 8-C with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon, 8-B '''with Super Flak Cannon, possibly '''higher. Name: Yung Venuz Origin: Nuclear Throne and Gun Godz Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Stated that "Gods don't really have an age, they just are.") Classification: Gun God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification via Stress (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is), Danmaku with certain weapons, Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Homing Attack via Bolt Marrow and Seeker Weapons (Only works with arrow/bolt based weapons; Seeker projectiles home in on a target), Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Energy Manipulation via Laser Brain (Can mentally increase the power of energy-based weapons), Attack Reflection via Melee Weaponry (Melee weapons reverse projectiles, returning them to sender), Statistics Reduction via Scary Face (Reduces all enemies' Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Projectile Destruction via Blood Weapons (Blood explosions destroy projectiles), Regeneration (Low; all mutants are capable of healing wounds by consuming blood), Instinctive Attacking via Smart Gun (The Smart Gun tracks and fires automatically with no active input from the wielder), Fire Weaponry via Incinerator, Fire Weapons, and Flame Shotguns, Poison Weaponry via Toxic Bow and Launcher, Explosive Weaponry via numerous explosive weapons, Blood Weaponry via Blood Launcher, Hammer, and Cannon (Produces blood from attacks, dealing damage and destroying projectiles), Energy Weaponry via Laser Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry via Plasma Weapons and Devastator, Lightning Weaponry via Lightning Weapons, Radioactive Weaponry via Ultra Weapons (Ultra Weapons fire extremely powerful projectiles that release lethal radiation), Immortality (Types 1), Statistics Amplification via Passive and Ima Gun God (Y. V.'s fire rate is greatly enhanced) Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Is unaffected by contact from the Hyper Crystal, which can stretch space infinitely), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting to Venus), Telekinesis (Can levitate weapons), Levitation (Can move by hovering above the ground) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ with Normal Weapons, Large Building level with Power Weapons, Large Building level+ with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon, City Block level '''with Super Flak Cannon, possibly '''higher. (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage, is able to completely one-shot The Nuclear Throne, and is considered far superior to anything in the Nuclear Throne Verse) Speed: [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast do NT Characters Run?|'Athletic Human' Travel Speed]], higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed) along with [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast are the Guns in Nuclear Throne?|'Superhuman' to Supersonic+ Attack Speed]] (Based on the gun being used) and [[User blog:GreyFang82/ in: Blog posts How Fast do NT Characters Swing the Wrench? Revised!|'Supersonic' Combat Speed]] Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift and carry the largest weapons unimpeded) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to harm opponents with similar durability), Large Building Class with the Energy Sword/Energy Hammer (These weapons scale to Power Weapons such as the Sticky Launcher) Durability: At least City Block level (Y. V. cannot be harmed by anything in the game, which includes Rogue's Portal Strikes or The Nuclear Throne) Stamina: Very High (Is never shown to tire) Range: Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters depending on the current weapon available, Interplanetary with Teleportation (Can teleport from Earth to Venus) Standard Equipment: Golden Revolver, various more powerful weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pop Pop:' Fires his weapon two times in a single shot. *'Brrrrap:' Fires his weapon four times in a single shot; is a direct upgrade from Pop Pop. *'Ima Gun God:' Grants an additional increase to fire rate. *'Back 2 Bizniz:' Will increase number of attacks fired in a single shot from Pop Pop or Brrrrap, bringing them to 3 and 6 attacks respectively. Note: Despite Y.V. being able to be harmed or "killed" in Nuclear Throne, he merely becomes annoyed and leaves when his HP bar hits zero, and does not truly take any damage. He is far more powerful than anything shown in the verse so far. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Specter Knight (Shovel Knight (verse)) Specter Knight's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used. Gamma Guts and Sharp Teeth restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users